07 Little Partner
"I wonder if she sees her mother to Sanzo or something?" -Hakkai referring to the kitten 'Little Partner '''is the Episode 7 of Saiyuki Reload. Synopsis A cat appeared before the Sanzo party. It was revealed that Sanzo's weaknes was he's allergic to cats. How will the rest of the Sanzo party take care of the cat? Can Sanzo endure it? Summary The Sanzo party found a kitten on the forest, when they noticed that Sanzo sneezed too much. Since they cannot take the kitten alone on the forest, they wanted to take it with them, but Sanzo sneezes too much and stated that he hates cat when he looks at their fur. The kitten later approaches Sanzo and expressed its affection to him, revealing Sanzo is very scared to the kitten. The three of the Sanzo party decided to take it with them and named it. Goku suggested Fluffy and Hakkai suggested Calico while Gojyo suggested Betty, ignoring Sanzo at the room. In heaven, Kanzeon Bosatsu suggested Daigoro. Back to the Sanzo party, the kitten was sneezing making the three of them run over the room making Sanzo wondered. Next, the kitten was rubbing its eyes, as the three run over the room to find somewhere for it to sleep. Lastly, Goku thought that it wanted to go to the toilet, when they run over again securing the room and making the kitten comfortable, when Sanzo said that they are on his own room. The three then decided where the kitten will be staying. For the whole night, Sanzo can't sleep well because of the kitten which keeps on entering in his room while Sanzo keeps on giving it back to the three. Next morning, the three were going for shopping, leaving the cat to him. Despite of his allergies, Sanzo still cares for the kitten. He even boiled milk for it; the kitten even passed the matches to Sanzo. Later, the kitten was almost spilled by the boiling milk, when it jumps to Sanzo, making Sanzo worried. Another scene, Sanzo was sleeping with the kitten, when a band of youkai came to attack Sanzo. The youkai attacked Sanzo, but the kitten blocked hitting it instead. Sanzo, seeing the injure cat made him upset and angry, as he killed the youkais. The rest of the Sanzo party came back and brought it to the animal hospital, and the kitten was saved. Later, a little kid who is the owner called the kitten, Meimei. The owner thanked the Sanzo party and explained how the kitten got lost. In the end, when Sanzo walked back, the kitten called him then Sanzo smiled. Other characters Meimei.jpg|Meimei Owner0002.JPG|Owner Gallery M01.JPG|Sanzo's allergies to cats M02.JPG M03.JPG|Sanzo's weakness are cats M04.JPG M05.JPG M06.JPG M07.JPG M08.JPG M09.JPG M10.JPG M11.JPG BettyGojyo.jpg Reload-wish-24-ep7-cap.jpg M16.JPG M17.JPG|Meimei protects Sanzo M18.JPG M19.JPG M20.JPG M21.JPG|Sanzo smiled at the cat Urasai: ''Go West 2 *Why doesn't the Sanzo party just go to India by train? Because Gojyo cannot just sit staring at another guy's face (referring to Sanzo). Sanzo commented that Gojyo doesn't need to say it as they both leave Goku and Hakkai sleeping, then in the morning, Hakkai saw Mount Fuji. Category:Reload Episodes Category:Filler episodes